


He's Your What?!

by smileybagel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Class Differences, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on LJ: "Can I please have something about Bilbo finding out that Thorin is Fili and Kili's uncle? (Bilbo might look at them with new eyes too). It would be so awesome and I don't think they addressed it in the movie.</p><p>I'm open to any pairings too, if filler decides to write some in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Your What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Fili/Bilbo/Kili because yes. It fuels the plot. Trust me.

They were a tangle of limbs under the light of the moon. Lips were suctioned to each other as another pair of teeth clenched down on a naked and sweaty shoulder. Moans rang out in the night, though quiet and muffled by fingers and lips. The dull and obscene sound of skin slapping against skin grew ever faster, accompanied by shattered moans and breathless gasps. 

Bilbo stilled, his muscles clenching as a silent cry ripped his lips open. Fili, who was behind him, tightened his hold on Bilbo's hips and shuddered, thrusting up into the hobbit and letting his seed spill into the small body. He bit the halfing's right shoulder, drawing blood and marking him for his own.

Kili, with his legs spread in front of the two and fingers spreading himself open, took his erection and Bilbo's in hand and pumped them in time, his own voice mingling with the hobbit's own. As Fili slipped out of the body in front of him, Kili took them to completion, leaning forward to place a matching bite mark on Bilbo's left shoulder. 

The trio laid together in their usual sticky mess with Bilbo in the middle and the brothers on either side, their legs over his and arms around his waist. The hobbit sighed in content, reaching up to brush his hair from his forehead. Fili hummed into his neck, pressing kisses here and there as his post-orgasm high left him. When he spoke, his voice was low and raspy, as if he just woke from sleep.

"Kili," His brother mumbled something in response. "When do you think we should tell uncle?" They both felt Bilbo stiffen underneath them and traded sly smiles.

"Oh, I think he already knows. Remember when Dwalin saw us in the river a few days ago?" Fili hummed in the affirmative, trailing his fingers down Bilbo's chest as the halfling grew tense.

"I bet he told uncle! He's been giving us looks ever since, none of which have been too nice."

Fili laughed and curled tighter around Bilbo. "Jealous probably. We got the adorable hobbit before he could, after all."

"Uncle has been making eyes at him seen the business with the eagles and such." Both brothers laughed at this, causing Bilbo to become nervous. He started squirming, eventually freeing himself from their hold and sitting up, crossing his arms and glaring at the two of them with the fiercest look the hobbit had ever used.

" _Who_  has been making eyes at me?" The brothers snickered behind their hands, sitting up as well. Bilbo huffed in annoyance and glared harder, though it really had no affect on them.

"Our uncle."

"And just who is your uncle?"

They looked at each other for a moment, weighing their options and contemplating what Bilbo's reaction would be. Finally after much thinking (in that moment Bilbo swore they had some sort of telepathic powers or magic), they flashed shit-eating grins at each other and Bilbo shuddered. When they looked at him once more, their voices melded together as they spoke in unison.

"Why, Thorin of course. Mother was his sister and so he is our uncle." They stated matter-of-factly as they propped their elbows up on Bilbo's legs and rested their chins there. The poor little hobbit gaped, his mouth opening and closing multiple times before he was able to get one syllable out. 

"T-Th-Thorin? Then t-that means that...You two...You're p-princes?"

"Well if you want to get technical," Fili started, shrugging.

"Which we don't, by the way." The dark haired brother intervened, rolling his eyes at his sibling who simply flicked his forehead. Kili growled and rubbed his forehead, opting to glare at his blonde companion.

"Then yes. Sort of. In a way." His explanation of how they had been born outside of the fallen kingdom of Erebor and in the Blue Mountains, so therefore not really official princes, went unheard.

Royalty. Royal blood. Noble blood. Bilbo couldn't think of much else after that point. He broke out into a cold sweat, worry seeping into his bones. He had relations with...with royalty! Dwarven royalty no less! He was only one small hobbit with  _some_  money and a lovely hobbit hole to his name! Bilbo bit his lip and wrung his hands together, completely missing the confused and curious glances of his bed partners. Fili gently called his name, looking to his brother when it went unanswered.

Meanwhile, Bilbo's inner conflict only grew. Here he was, a meager halfing from the Shire,  _sleeping_  with two,  _two!_  dwarven princes. He would... _should_  be hanged or decapitated...or worse for even daring to look at the pair with such intentions! The hobbit gulped, his hand clutching a his neck. What would Thorin say? What  _will_  he say, seeing as he probably already knows judging by the brothers' conversation?

By the gods, he hadn't even courted the fellows before hoping into bed with them! Bilbo teethed at his bottom lip some more and ran his hands through his hair, still unaware of the siblings.

"Bilbo, it's not that big of a deal." Kili really saw no problem. If Thorin hadn't said or done anything in the negative yet, then they were fine, right?

"Come now, 'Bo. You're not going to tear yourself up about this, are you?" Fili reached for his halfing and ran a finger along his cheek and jaw, lifting his face up and finally catching his attention. Bilbo's eyes were wide and glistening with tears, a far cry from their usual look. Instead of wrinkles adoring the corners with every smile, they were red and wet, tears falling where they should not be. Both brothers snapped to attention at the first drop of liquid.

"You...You're royalty! I-I have no right...I shouldn't be with you!" Admitting that tore the halfing in well...half. His attraction to the two was never strictly sexual, not even when they first met. He could still remember the excited smile plastered on Kili's face when the unplanned dwarf gathering was not in fact, canceled. It sent thousands of butterflies to the hobbit's stomach and a blush to his cheeks which only worsened when his brother bounced into the room, his lips curled into a mischievous smile. Since then, Bilbo's feelings for the siblings only grew. One can only imagine how surprised he was when they revealed their own feelings in Rivendell! Knowing now that he was so unworthy of their affections made his heart shatter.

Kili tore Bilbo's hands from his face and held them within his own, distantly aware of how nice the small hands were in comparison to his, and gripped them tight. "Bilbo, who ever said that? You have every right! Don't get caught up in hierarchy rubbish!"

Fili nodded, cupping Bilbo's face and leaning up to feather kisses along his nose, hoping to make the hobbit giggle as he did sometimes. It was a beautiful sound and  was also something he needed to hear right now. "Though I highly doubt Uncle would be completely adverse to our coupling, if he was, it wouldn't change a thing and he knows that."

The hobbit sniffled, trying to vain to take his hands back from Kili to swat Fili away. He failed of course and resigned himself to weak protests and whimpers. The siblings put their weight on him and toppled him down, both pressing kisses to every inch of skin they could reach to comfort him. Fili nuzzled his nose with Bilbo's, finally getting that giggle he wanted and smiled as Kili nipped along the hobbit's jaw and neck, turning the innocent sound into something more indecent.

"No...We can't...This isn't right." Still he tried to turn them away, set on seeing the boys with someone of higher office. It would break his heart he knew, but it would be for the best. And still they continued, intent on showing their dear, lovely, homely, and altogether perfect little hobbit the error of his ways.

It worked, in a way. Soon all Bilbo could think about was heat and love and the glorious feeling pooling deep in his belly as their actions continued.

 ---

Fili and Kili stayed awake long after their hobbit faded into a conflicted sleep. His body was satisfied but his heart was at war. They were silent, content with listening to Bilbo breathe. They were fully prepared to lay there for as long as possible, maybe even forever, with their precious treasure.

But as with all things, it had to end. At least with this instance, it ended happily.

The brothers shot up, both having heard the quiet sound of a twig snapping. They were close to camp so if need be, they could sound an alarm if it was anything other than a passing dwarf or forest animal. When Thorin revealed himself and leaned against a tree, staring quite obviously at the nude visage of his nephews and burglar, Fili sighed. Kili did the same and laid down once more, more than happy to let his elder deal with the uncle. 

Luckily for all three on the forest floor, Thorin merely huffed and threw a shiny object at Fili who caught it with ease. When he uncurled his hand, eyes widening at what he saw, Thorin slipped away unnoticed.

 ---

Bilbo awoke only minutes later to find a single golden band around his finger and both brothers holding on to him like a lifeline. 


End file.
